


Read My Mind

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: Where Scott and Mitch reveals their relationship status to the group.





	

‘Girls,’ said Mitch importantly. ‘We, meaning Scott and I, have an announcement to make.’

The group finally looked up from what they were doing.

Kevin looked afraid. (Mitch had no idea why, of course); Avi looked confused; and Kirstie looked positively gleeful. (He **did** know why she looked so cheerful. Regrettably, he couldn’t keep a secret from her. She always seemed to _know.)_

He let the silence linger on for a while.

Needless to say, he loved dramatic moments.

Ten, nine, eight –

‘Scomiche is real,’ Kirstie said blandly.

The room erupted in cheers. Scott, who had been tensed beside him, relaxed and Mitch threw a hand around his shoulders.

‘Awww,’ Kirstie’s eyes followed them like a hawk; the only difference was that a hawk’s was less unsettling.

‘You can stop staring at us now,’ Mitch informed her, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘I would if I could,’ she said cheerfully. ‘But I have years of years of repressed fangirling Mitch. _Years.’_

Scott laughed, his laughter abruptly dying away when he realized that no one else was laughing along with him.

‘Soo,’ Scott cleared his throat. ‘you mean that everyone has just been waiting…’

‘Yup,’ Kevin replied. ‘You two were so frustrating that Avi was ripping his beard off. Almost literally.’

Scott was staring at them all as if they had all grown a second head. Mitch just looked extremely put out.

‘And the icing on the cake is that you two could have been a thing years ago,’ Kirstie frowned. ‘Actually no, that is not icing on the cake. My mistake. Since, I repeat, _it took you years to realise what was right in front of your faces.’_

‘I am extremely sorry, Kirstin,’ Mitch said sarcastically. ‘but really, Scott didn’t have any feelings for me years ago-‘

‘I did,’ Scott replied heatedly. Avi and Kevin, which had been locked on the battle between Kirstie and Mitch, slowly turned towards Scott. Scott didn’t notice.

‘I was making it so obvious,’ Scott continued. Mitch eyes were so not filled with tears right now. Those hidden looks that he had thought held no meaning, those frequent ‘ _love you’s_ they have exchanged, actually _did_ mean something more.

Mitch’s expression brightened a little, and he knew that Scott, whose eyes were locked on his, knew why. He had been pretty sure that Scott felt what Mitch felt too at that time too, and here was actual proof for it.

Mitch loved this idiot so much.

Well, Mitch has been an idiot too, so who was he to judge?

‘Can you two stop _eying_ each other?’ Kirstin demanded.

She was on the receiving end of two murderous glares.

‘… or kiss already.’

Scott smiled. ‘As if we need permission.’


End file.
